the queen
by destiny01687
Summary: Luffy is a 16 year old girl that has set out to see with her 2 over protective brothers to be a pirate. (Luffy was supposed to leave to be a pirate at 18 but because of her brothers over protectiveness, Ace, she has set out a little earlier). Ace and Sabo have an over prottectiveness and ace has a growing brother complex. Luffy has so many powers and many people want her.


Hi I just love the stories where Luffy is a girl and there the over protective brothers (Ace & Sabo). I also like it to where Luffy is really powerful, beautiful, and everything but I don't really like the rubber devil fruit so I am also going to change that. I am not sure what the devil fruit will be called all I know is that it's never been seen or heard of before in the world of one piece and she's also going to have an extra power. To me some one has to have the rubber fruit so I'm giving that power to Sabo.

Summery: Luffy is a 16 year old girl that has set out to see with her 2 over protective brothers to be a pirate. (Luffy was supposed to leave to be a pirate at 18 but because of her brothers over protectiveness, Ace, she has set out a little earlier)They are the spade pirates and they are currently battling with Jimbie (I don't know if I spelled that right) and white beard is currently on his way to recruit ace and Sabo.

Chapter 1

On a small island there is currently a heated battle that has lasted to about 5 days. Currently the captain of the spade pirates is fighting against a war lord and is even winning. While they are battling there are two people watching in the shadows. One is a boy one is a tall boy with a big top hat on and a blue suit. He is about 5'6" with blond hair. He is known to the world as top hat Sabo. He is known to be polite handsome but very strong. The other mysterious figure is wolf. The wolf is a little on the small side and gray, it's a girl, she was beautiful, and she is known to be a nightmare where she is the last thing you see if you piss her off. She is also known as the spade pirate's pet that is held in high respects as crew member of the crew as much as the captain and top hat Sabo even. Her name was Yukki but everyone called her luffy. The Boy they are watching is known as fire fist ace the captain of the spade pirates. All 3 of them are very close to each other but the 2 were told to hide so they wouldn't get hurt.

The battle was coming to a close as both opponents were exhausted and are close to their limits. So they both decided o end the battle with one last powerful blow. When there blows met it was so smoky no one could see. But as the smoke blew away you could see the war lord lying on the ground unconscious and fire fist ace kneeling. Ace had won the battle. The luffy and Sabo were going to step out of the shadows to go and help ace when a large ship came into view and they stayed in the shadows for safety. The large ship looked like a giant whale. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy recognized it immediately as the Moby dick, the famous whitebeards main ship. Ace moved towards the shadows hopping to block Sabo and Luffy from view. A man that looked like a pineapple came off of the ship and made his way toward ace. They recognized him as Marco 1st division commander of the whitebeard pirates. When Marco got within 20 feet of ace, glared murderously at him.

Marco stopped walking closer and put his hands up in defeat. "Whoa there I don't want to fight you!"

"Then what do you want?"Ace asked still glaring at him

"We just want to talk and your in no condition to fight, you want last very long with the way you are now."

"Oh I ye-"Ace didn't get to finish what he was saying because he was falling down from exhaustion. Just before Ace could hit the ground Luffy ran up to him and caught him on her back, while hissing at Marco. And that scared the shit out of Marco because he thought that no one else was around. Just as he was going to approach the wolf with Ace a hand reached out and punched Marco in the gut before he had a chance to react. Marco was sent skidding back all the way to the ship. 2 other people jumped off the ship and helped the commander up. When all 3 of them turned back to Ace and the wolf they were surprised because they were met with the sight of fire fist ace lying on the back of a wolf and the person they just identified as top hat Sabo looking over ace's injuries with concern. They didn't think that anyone else from the crew was still there. As Marco and the other 2 started to once again approach the others, Sabo stopped looking over Ace and took up a battle position in front of the wolf protectively.

Once again Marco tried a civilized discussion with them while holding up his hands. The other 2 with him mirrored his movements. "Hey we mean you no harm" Marco said hopping they will listen.

"Then what do you want?" Sabo yelled

"Whitebeard would just like a word with him as in Ace to ask him something"

You could see the hesitation on his face and his mind trying to figure out if they were lying. He looked at the wolf who was behind him and she seemed to give him a slight nod, before saying "alright but we must go with you as well".

Marco seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded. With that Sabo got out of his battle stance and luffy walked up to stand beside him as they made their way to the ship. When they got aboard the ship the nurses took Ace to look over his injuries while Sabo and luffy went to go and meet whitebeard. Sabo was getting nervous because whitebeard was the most powerful man on the sea while luffy on the other hand was to busy worrying about ace to really think about whitebeard. When they got to where whitebeard was they noticed that all the other commanders where there as well. When Sabo and luffy walked in everyone eyed the wolf curiously. When Sabo and luffy got to the middle of the room luffy laid down while Sabo kept on standing.

Whitebeard looked at Marco and Marco sighed answering the question that went unsaid "Ace is being taken care of by the nurses because he fell unconscious from exhaustion and these two were with him wondering what we wanted with ace".

Understanding passed over whitebeards face as turned to look at the 2 in the middle in the room. "I can assure you I have no intention of harming your captain we just wanted him to join our crew, but you really seem to care about him are you guys more then just captain and crew member and what about the wolf she seems to really care about ace as well" whitebeard asked

Sabo and luffy looked at each other and the others looking at them could see an understanding pass between them. After about a minute Sabo turned back to address whitebeard. "Yes me and Ace are more then just captain and crew mate, he is like a brother to me and the same thing goes for luffy here because you see luffy is actually our little sister". When he said that all the occupants in the room other then luffy and Sabo of course had surprised expressions on their faces.

Marco being the first one to get over his shock voiced the question going threw his head, "how is she your guy's sister and you and ace don't look alike."

"Well me and Ace don't look alike because we are not related by blood but we are really close like brothers same thing for luffy and she is a human, she's just in her transformed state right now watch." He turned toward luffy "Lu could you be so kind as to transform back into your human state for a while to show them and plus I do miss hugging my little sister" Sabo said.

Luffy gave him a slight nod before a light faint silver light encased her body and when the dissipated there was a 16 year old girl with big blue eyes, nice full lips, a blue summer dress that stops at mid thigh (it also complements her eyes), slightly tanned skin, and raven black hair that goes down to her lower back. She also has nice slender arms and legs, nice but and a full chest. She also wore black high heels that complemented the dress beautifully. All in all she looked ethereal. All of the whitebeard pirates had their mouths open in shock to how beautiful she looked (well except whitebeard himself but even he thought that she was beautiful).Then she started to giggle because of the looks on their faces, that just made them fall in love with her even more. To them her giggle sounded like it was coming from an angle. Everything about her seemed so out of this world. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard someone clear their throat all eyes turned to Sabo as he had an amused/sadistic grin on his face.

When he was sure that he has everyone's attention then he turned to whitebeard and asked something no one expected from him. "If Ace does join your crew then can luffy and I join as well?"

Whitebeard raised an eye brow and asked, "Why do you wish to join?" even though he already thought of the answer.

"Well there are 2 reasons actually and you probably already guessed the first one. Well the first reason is actually because he is like a brother to us we would actually like to stay together as much as possible." He turned to look at luffy who was looking down at her shoes as he continued "You'll also be able to help protect luffy from the marines and others." By the end of what he was saying everyone was looking at the girl with curiosity. They were wondering 'why would the marines want her and what does he mean by others'.

Marco was the one to voice out everyone's thoughts first, "why are the marines after your sister and who are the others that you said and what do they want with her?"

All eyes went to Sabo as they were waiting for his answer. Sabo looked to the ground as he talked; it was hard for him to talk about. He took a deep breath and said "The marines want her because she'll either make a great marine or a very valuable slave. She has devil fruit powers but where not sure what exactly it was but she can transform into a wolf and control the earth, she can transform into a bird and control the weather and air. She can also swim even though she has eaten a devil fruit or better yet she can breath under water, control the water and everything that lives in the water, the ocean doesn't hate her it loves her. Oh but that's not all she can even render other devil fruits completely useless. She also does haki and has empress haki. Some of you might not be aware of this but empress haki works on anyone and she can tell them what to do. Although she does not like to use it. There's also her looks to take into account. Can you imagine how much people would love to have her as a slave or how powerful and important she would be as a marine? The other people that I have mentioned are 2 different so far. The first ones are the celestial dragons; one of them wants her as his wife and will do anything to get her. Can you imagine what she will have to go through? The other group is unknown for what they are called but the boss wants her I'm not sure for what yet because they only try to get her when she is alone. But she needs help and me and ace is all she's got please." By the end of the speech all the pirates were shocked and speech less. They just couldn't believe it. She was so powerful but also in a lot of danger. All of the pirates felt the need to protect her including whitebeard. They could just imagine her life as a hell whole always running and her only family being her brothers.

Just as whitebeard was about to say something Sabo spoke up, "oh I forgot to mention that luffy's father is the revolutionary dragon, and all of the marines know that that's also why they want because she's too dangerous and to try and control dragon by threatening her life." If the pirates could have been any more shocked they were. But to them it didn't matter who her parent was because they already thought of her as family.

Whitebeard was the first to recover from his shock; he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When he got it he said "well welcome to the family" and with that everyone cheered, while luffy and Sabo had smiles on their faces.

"When Ace wakes up why do-"whitebeard started but was cut off by a loud thud. Luffy immediately changed back into a wolf and received some questioning glances. Sabo answered their unsaid question "that's probably ace and he doesn't like it when she's in her human form saying it's too dangerous".

Right after he said that the door opened reviling a very tired yet pissed off ace.

One though ran through everyone's mind 'oh this is going to be interesting'.

So how was it? I hope you liked it sorry if the characters are oc. PLEASE REVIEW! ;D


End file.
